The Prince of Theives
by Casche
Summary: One of the King of Theive's early jobs
1. Default Chapter

**_Part 1_**

Bruxun couldn't believe it. He had hired the most talented thief in all of Greece. Instead, he got a kid.  
  
The kid stood in front of the ex-High Priest of Apollo's Temple, the now-warlord, Bruxon. He was not afraid. Nervous, yes. But afraid, no way!  
  
"Kid, why are you here?"  
  
"Someone told me you were looking for the greatest thief. I'm him!"  
  
Bruxun laughed. "You? You're only a kid!"  
  
"Hey! I'm a teenager!"  
  
The warlord just laughed harder.  
  
The kid rolled his eyes.  
  
"Go, kid!" Bruxun laughed. "Let me get a real thief!"  
  
The kid shrugged.   
  
"Okay, but would you like your dagger back?" He asked, pulling a dagger out behind his back.  
  
The warlord glared at him. "How'd you do that?"  
  
"How? Why, I'm Autolycus, the Prince of Thieves!"


	2. Ready to Work

**_Part 2_**

"Okay, so maybe you can steal my stuff. But how 'bout a princess's?"  
  
Autolycus arched an eyebrow. "I could do that. What is it?"  
  
"Princess Casche of Athens owns a special necklace. It was given to her by a Roman. This Roman got it blessed by King Oberon of the Fey. That necklace is a most powerful weapon. I want it. I could conquer the world with it."  
  
Autolycus shrugged. "I could do it with my eyes closed!"  
  
"Very well. 100 denars."  
  
"No, I want 1000."  
  
Bruxon growled. "500."  
  
"750."  
  
Bruxon growled, again. "Fine, 750, after you bring the necklace back."  
  
Autolycus gave Bruxon a wry smirk. "Expect me back here tomorrow."  
  
"Oh," Bruxon smirked as Autolycus started to leave. "I forgot to tell you. Princess Casche is the only one of the royal family at the palace right now. The rest are on vacation."  
  
Autolycus laughed. "This should be easy!"  
  
"But," Bruxon smirked bigger. "Princess Casche attends Cheiron's Academy."  
  
"So?" Autolycus shrugged. As far as he was concerned, she was a cute little princess who couldn't give a fight, and wouldn't for the fear of breaking a nail.  
  
"Cheiron's Academy is one for warriors. The princess is also an Amazon princess."  
  
Autolycus shrugged again. "Make it a little more interesting. See you tomorrow with the necklace."  
  
Bruxon laughed. He knew Princess Casche wouldn't make it easy for Autolycus. He "forgot" to mention she was a goddess.


	3. Suckers

**_Part 3_**

Autolycus set out for Athens, but the first stop was the Academy. He wanted to learn more about the girl he was supposed to steal from, just to be able to put together a foolproof plan.  
  
When he entered the Academy, cadets were everywhere. Some were about Autolycus' age, some younger, some older.  
  
He noticed one boy, who was picking up fallen pillars. Auto noticed the boy mumbling something like, "Next time Casche makes a mess, I'm not cleaning up after her."  
  
Autolycus thought this was a perfect chance to learn more about his victim.  
  
"Excuse me," he said, walking up to the boy, a tad bit taller than him with blue eyes and blonde hair.  
  
The boy put down the pillar he was picking up and looked at Auto.  
  
"Are you new here?"  
  
"Me? No. I'm here to do, uh, business with Princess Casche."  
  
"Princess... Oh, you must be one of those peddler people who sell stuff to royals."  
  
"Um... Exactly. Is Her Highness here right now?"  
  
"No, she's in Athens right now. Her family is on vacation and she's palace sitting."  
  
"Oh," Auto replied, and started to turn around. He stopped and turned back to the boy. "Do you know what kind of stuff the princess would want? I don't want to show her something to, uh, upset her."  
  
"Of course I know what kinds of things she would like!" the boy replied. "Why, I'm her uncle!"  
  
"You?" Auto asked, surprised by his answer.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Hercules."  
  
"Hercules..." Auto repeated. "Well, Hercules, tell me something about Casche. To help me get a sale, of course."  
  
"Well.... Casche is also an Amazon, so weapons and the like..."  
  
'Bruxon told me that,' Autolycus thought to himself. "Anything else?"  
  
"Well.... She likes bright, sparkly stuff. She decorates her gardens with it."  
  
"Gardens?"  
  
"Yeah. Her mother was a wood nymph, so Casche is half-wood nymph. She's really close to nature."  
  
'Hmm.... That could make things interesting..' The thief thought.  
  
"Oh, also, don't expect her to buy anything to wear herself. She is... weird in that way, but the only jewelry she herself wears has meaning to it. She told me she thought she was already pretty enough, that she didn't need jewels and gold."  
  
"And, boy, is she right!" said another cadet from behind Autolycus, slightly startling him. The new cadet was shorter and had curly hair.  
  
"That's Iolaus," said Hercules.  
  
"So, Casche doesn't really buy anything for herself?" Auto asked, trying to get a feel for what kind of girl this princess was like.  
  
"Not really..." Hercules answered.  
  
"Yeah, Casche doesn't need anything. She's, well, just herself. Nothing more, nothing less."  
  
"Oh," Auto sighed. "Alright. Thanks, guys. I know for sure I'll get a sale!"   
  
Autolycus walked out of the Academy snickering.  
  
"Suckers..."  
  
Iolaus turned to Hercules. "Did he just call us suckers?"


	4. The Victim

**Part 4**

Autolycus continued walking toward Athens. 

When he got there, he got his costume on. It consisted of beautiful linens from India. He had a huge bag full of "jewels", really full of rocks.

He approached the gates to the palace.

"I am here to sell to princess," Autolycus said in a fake accent.

The guards looked at each other and nodded. They opened the gates to the palace.

Autolycus started into the palace. The guards announced him and he entered.

Princess Casche was sitting on the throne, wearing a beautiful sleeveless pale purple gown. Her long red hair was up, curlier than normal, with a silver crown adorning her head.

Autolycus paused for a second before remembering his mission.

"Good afternoon, Your Highness," Autolycus said with the same fake accent, except he added a bow.

Casche nodded simply.

"I sell you pretty things."

Casche smiled slightly. "I do not need 'pretty things'."

Autolycus frowned a little. "All princesses like pretty things..."

"I am not like all princesses. I am Casche."

Autolycus nodded. "I have heard many things about you...."

Casche smiled slightly, again. "Good things, I hope."

Autolycus bowed again. "Nothing but!"

"Good!" Casche let her smile be normal.

Autolycus let out a small sigh. He could tell this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought.


End file.
